Love for a human
by Momiji Botan
Summary: With Cheza reunitted with the pack they are off in search of paradise. Toboe has found a familiar scent. But what? Will nobles interfear? Will they get to paradise? IC


**My first Wolf's Rain, but not my first fanfic. Be nice!**

"This one is so happy!"

Finally the group has been reunited with Cheza. The night of the new moon. One month till the full moon. When they can finally open the gates to paradise.

Kiba smiled slightly. "Ya!" laughed Toboe. Tsume rolled his eyes away. The runt was still just a kid, so immature, but somehow he had a soft spot for him. Hige smiled and glanced back toward Blue. Once she noticed his gaze she smiled too. Blue, like all wolves, wanted paradise, but being half wolf her drive was less. But as long as Hige was happy, she was happy.

Toboe stopped. He sniffed in the air. Kiba noticed this and did the same. "Nobles," he growled and looked up to see the ship flying over. "No," Toboe said under his breath. "I smell something I've smelled before. But I don't know what it is. It's kinda nice," he sighed and took in another deep breath of whatever he was smelling. "It's so familiar," smiled Toboe.

Hige poked in him the nose. "No your nose is just wacked up, now come on," said Hige. Toboe had been to busy sniffing the air to realize that the rest of the pack was way ahead. His bracelets clinged as he ran to catch up. "Hey wait for me!" he called out. With one last glance back to where the smell was coming from he ran on.

"What was that smell?"

- - - - -

Hige kicked at a stone while the others were resting. "Why are we stopping again?" he demanded to know. "Cheza's getting tired from being in this dry weather," snapped Kiba. "Fine, but there's no water source around maybe we should keep searching. Besides I'm hungry," he suggested. "Water would be nice," said Cheza softly. "But this one does not want to be a burden." She looked down at her feet. "It's ok were all getting kinda thirsty too," smiled Toboe. "I could use a drink," admitted Blue.

Kiba nodded. So maybe a few days with a drink might make his pack thirsty. In fact, he was a little thirsty too. He would live, but not Cheza.

"I don't smell any water around here," said Tsume looking off into the distance. "We'll find some," stated Kiba. "I don't smell water, but I smell that scent again," said Toboe. He looked rather concerned. "This is really bothering you, isn't it kid?" asked Hige. "Get over it, you're just smelling the nobles. Look around you, they're everywhere," said Tsume. "I guess," said Toboe looking down at his feet.

"Come on we don't have time to loose," said Kiba. He started to run off in the direction where he guessed would hopefully have some kind of water. His tail swished behind him with Cheza riding on his back because she was to weak to walk.

Hige followed, along with Blue at his side. Toboe hung around, still sniffing at the air. "Toboe come on," insisted Tsume. He nodded and followed. He stopped. There was this feeling inside of him. Something that he never really felt before. Something different. Something beautiful?

He stopped. Toboe thrust up his head and howled. He sang, for a reason that was unclear. This scent. What was it? Something he never really smelt before. Something different. Something beautiful?

"What are you doing?" snapped Tsume. "Stop lagging and move," he ordered. Toboe stopped. The feeling was gone. The scent was gone. What was it? Toboe sprinted to catch up. They were seriously behind. He could barley see Kiba and Cheza and Hige and Blue were getting further away. Tsume was with him though. At his side. Waiting for him. Tsume could never forget Toboe. He smiled.

Panting from exhaustion when they finally managed to get with the others. Toboe stumbled, then lost his balance, and fell. His world went dark.

Toboe's eyes flickered open to look up and see everyone crowded around him. He took in a deep breath. "It's here again. The wonderful scent," he smiled faintly. "You idiot you ran to hard," said Tsume. "Don't push yourself for me," said Cheza. "We could have waited," said Blue. "We could have slowed down," said Hige. "You should have just asked," said Kiba.

Toboe sat up. "The smell guys. It's here again," he pleaded to get them to understand. "Stop talking about that stupid scent!" shouted Tsume. "The scent. I've smelled it before. But where?"

**Ha I know what the scent is and you don't. There's only one way you will fine out. REVIEW!**


End file.
